Currently along with the development of the society, for continuously reconstruction of the urban areas, the phenomenon of moving homes, factories or offices often happens. During each moving process, the size and pattern of the former and latter rooms are different. Hence, the storing cases, desks, combo boxes and etc. that are not adapted to the space configuration of the new rooms would have to be abandoned. Because of the frequent moving, many abandoned furniture and shelves are still very new, totally reusable. Yet, they have to be abandoned because they cannot fit into the new room configuration. That leads to the increasing cost of moving.
In addition, currently the sizes of the wooden furniture, metal shelves in the market are fixed. If the user wants to fit the furniture with the room design, made-to-order furniture would be required; yet the made-to-order furniture may not form a complete set with other furniture, thus affects the appearance of the room. Hence, that furniture still has to be abandoned during next moving.
Thus, researches and developments have been held regarding the aforesaid deficiency. At last, the present invention proposes a universal rack that can fit to any room configuration, and can be disassembled and assembled into different structures.